The present invention relates generally to temporary footwear for bowling. More particularly, the present invention related to shoe covers for use while bowling.
Most bowlers have to rent a used bowling shoe from a bowling alley when bowling at a commercial establishment. Despite the best efforts of bowling establishments, these rental shoes by their nature present hygiene issues for the bowler wearing the rented bowling shoes. Additionally, the used bowling shoes generally fit poorly and are in poor condition. From the perspective of the bowling alley operator, rental bowling shoes present a significant capital investment that have a very low utilization rate. The operator must stock shoe sizes that are rarely used, and often runs out of some shoe sizes which results in lost revenue when the potential customer cannot rent suitable bowling shoes. Further, bowling shoes wear out and are often intentionally or accidently removed from the premises by renters such that the operator must purchase replacement rental bowling shoes.